Radio frequency transceivers are commonly used in a variety of different positioning and/or ranging applications. Generally, such RF ranging systems serve to determine the relative positions or distances between different transceivers and/or the position or distance of an object of interest relative to one or more transceivers of a given RF infrastructure. RF systems typically employ predefined sets of radio-wave signals which are communicated between different transceivers, and assessed to determine the difference between the time the original signal was transmitted and the time the signal was later received. As properties of radio-wave signals, such as the propagation speeds thereof through a given medium, are known, the propagation time of the signal can be used to derive the approximate distance between two or more transceivers.
In terms of system performance, the accuracy and the resolution of ranging calculations are of particular concern. To achieve better accuracy, some conventional RF systems employ a series of synchronized clocks so as to more accurately measure the propagation time of the radio signals. Other systems employ greater bandwidth to improve accuracy and resolution. In either implementation, however, a wired infrastructure may typically be used which can add to overall costs and limit the mobility of the RF system. A need therefore exists for more versatile and cost-effective RF solutions.